percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mysterious Poems
Several mysterious notes have washed up on shorelines on the east coast. The notes contains a poem, addressed to a "KJ" and written by a "KC," and an "MB," none of whom have been discovered yet. Poem #1: Across the Sea and Far Away in North Carolina. The text reads: KJ, I can't know how you feel right now Though I can sense your pain I know you think it's all your fault; You're not the one to blame. The fates would split us far apart At least two years it's been? I know you've not forgotten me Your secret kept within I know the troubled life you lead The lost ones, this whole mess While sadness may consume you I can't escape the happiness Don't worry though! I'm fine, I swear I know you'll save me soon (or later, please don't rush yourself) You'd find me on the moon But stars! They shine for us the same Though we are far apart Look up, and as you think of me Please know I'm in your heart And you're in mine; you're my best friend And soon again we'll play. But until then, I'll wait Across the sea and far away. ~KC Poem #2: Pantoum in Florida. The text reads: KJ, I sense you now; I know you're near To save me from this blessed curse In time or distance, though, I fear As you approach, you may reverse '' To save me from this blessed curse'' Your many challenges get hard As you approach, you may reverse Don't let them catch yourself off guard '' Your many challenges get hard'' The further 'long the way you get Don't let them catch yourself off guard Or face results you'll soon regret '' The further 'long the way you get'' You see the joys of all you've won Or face results you'll soon regret You mustn’t stop once you've begun '' You see the joys of all you've won'' Rewards get greater as you go You mustn’t stop once you've begun I'll wait for you for ages, though '' Rewards get greater as you go'' In time or distance, though, I fear I'll wait for you for ages, though I see you now; you'll soon be here ~KC Poem #3: Kyrielle (But I Cannot Write Poetry) picture of the third note was posted online. Nobody is quite sure where this was discovered: KJ, I found a way to contact you I thought about it through and through And wondered if you soon would see– But I cannot write poetry '' '' Because I can't seem to recall What happened just before the fall I want to say where I may be But I cannot write poetry '' '' Ran away or kidnapped somehow I don't know, even here and now I flung a note into the sea But I cannot write poetry '' '' I don't know what is going on I forget more each coming dawn I wish that you could come help me But I cannot write poetry. '' '' —MB Poem #4: Triolet Trio USB memory stick was discovered in New York with a single file on it, a corrupted file called "Triol3t Trio.jpg" which contained the following text as well as a complex ASCII art consisting of an ace of spades and what appeared to be a clock: KJ, I sit here now, an empty fool A fool afraid of broken clocks To use as someone else's tool I sit here now, a broken fool To live under another's rule And slowly picking all the locks I sit here now, a fearful fool A fool afraid of ticking clocks '' '' I sit here now, the jack of spades A card in someone else's deck Alone, unguarded, lost, afraid I sit here now, the four of spades The devil's bedpost, just a wreck And at my neck a thousand blades I sit here now, the ace of spades The most important card in decks '' '' I sit here now, a lonely wreck A fool afraid of broken clocks A card in someone else's deck I sit here now, a lonely wreck The blades have broken on my neck To break out of this cardboard box I sit here now, a complete deck A fool to face his fear of clocks '' ''-''SH'' Category:Poetry